Isn't That Lovely
by Fanpire102
Summary: Bella and Edward. Enough said. Rated m for hmmmmmmmmm....
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating softly against my skin. I was sparkling like I always did. And also like always I was marveling at the beauty of the girl laying next to me, in our meadow. I wanted so much to tell her how much I didn't deserve her like so many times before when I came back, after she saved me. I think we're equal now I saved her life many times before, and I she's saved mine. Bella doesn't see it clearly she thinks she saved me one time, but in truth she's saved me more than I could imagine. Without her I am nothing, Bella is my life as it should be, and I will never let her go again.

And as we lay here, -her head limp on my chest- I know she shall stay there as long as she likes and I will be here, not as long as it good for her just as long as she wants me to be. She looked up into my eyes, smiling.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she sighed and I knew she was thinking about me. I smiled the smile she loved, and she returned the smile. "Edward what are you thinking?"

"Do _you_ really have to ask?" she giggled, and of coarse I was thinking about her. I sighed.

"What?" she asked puzzled at my sudden sadness.

"It's almost Twilight, I should take you home." I sighed, this time she sighed with me.

We both got up and started walking. "Bella do you plan to make it to the car before it gets dark?"

"No. If I don't make it to the car, I can't go home. And maybe I don't have to. I'm sure Alice won't mind having another sleep over."

"Bella, Bella, Bella what am I going to do with you." I swung her over my back and started running. She hates when I do that, but I love to take her by surprise. I ran faster, and faster till we reached her truck. I set her down, eyes still wide with shock. I kissed her forehead and got in the drivers seat. Just a few short seconds later she sat in the passengers seat.

"You know I hate it when you do that." she said trying to hide the frustration in her voice.

"I know." I smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. "Now come on we have to get you home before it gets any darker."

" You don't have to." she muttered

" Yes I do. Your father hates me enough as it is, I don't want him so hate me even more." she giggled

"I don't think it's possible for him to hate you anymore than he does now. Besides it doesn't matter what he thinks." I sighed, and she laughed.

We arrived at her house in no time, due to my 'maniac' driving as Bella calls it. I heard her father in the living room, sit up as he heard the engine of the car shut off. Bella and I walked hand-in-hand to the front door. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her heart starting racing like it always did, then slowly settle back down. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. " I'll be waiting in your room." and I vanished.

I quickly jumped/climbed through her window and landed quietly on my feet inside. Bella was just walking into the living room where her dad was. I listened to their conversation.

"Bella?"

"Hey, dad. I'm going to sleep goodnight dad."

"Wait, Bella come here a minute. I want to talk to you."

"Can it wait for tomorrow dad? I'm really tired." But I knew what her dad didn't, she wasn't tired she just wanted to go to her room and see me. What I would give to see his face if he ever found out.

"It will only take a minute."

"O.K dad. What's on your mind?"

"Here's the thing…….."

!!Ohhhhhhhh Cliff Hanger!!


	2. AN

** Hey readers,**

** sorry i'm taking so long to put up the new chapters, but there's a lot going on in my world. With school and everything else running 5 times faster than i'm going. But the chapter will be up soon. :] I would also like to ask for some help. i can't decide if i should have Charlie talk to Bella about the birds and the bees or how he doesn't want her to see edward anymore comment/review and tell me what you think.**

** ~3 Fanpire Em**

**p.s. does anyone know what a beta is ? and if it's someone that can help me come up with ideas for this fanfic is anyone interested? thanks again.**

** ~~~~fanpire em~~~~**


	3. Sorry

**Hey guys,**

** I;m sorry to say that I can't come up with any new idea for this story and hoestly I'm not up to writing it so it's now on hold indefinitely but don't worry I'll be starting a new story soon and I'll start posting it when the first few chapters are done. :D**

** ~Emily**


End file.
